Yami Bakura Forgets to Take his Medication!
by The Freak in the Shadows
Summary: Rated T for suggestive thinking. Let's see what happens when Bakura doesn't take his medication. Next chapter and the rest, if more, will be romance, mostly. H.A.K.A.S.!
1. All Humor

Summary: What happens when Yami Bakura doesn't take his medication?

Ryou's POV

I sat up and stretched. It seemed like a decent day at first, of course, some how I knew something would happen.

Bakura: RYOU! (hops into the room)

I knew it!

Ryou: Yes Bakura, woah! Are you okay? (grabs Bakura's arm)

Bakura: I'm happy!

I sighed and shook my head. He'd been like this since the hospital practically poisoned him with morphine last time he was there. Because of that I have to personally put him into submission and stuff two pills down his throat. Fuuuun... You can tell I'm being sarcastic. Right?

Ryou: Sit down!

Bakura: Too hyper!

I pushed him onto his bed and then found the pills that usually were kept in my pocket had disappeared. CRAP!

Bakura: Ooh! The wonderful land of Oz...They're coming to take me away haha...To the funny farm haha hoho hihi!

Ryou: Hoo boy...

This is worse than I thought. Bakura is really messed up right now and I don't know where his medicine is at right now. Gee, how lovely...

Bakura: ...ZzZzZzZz...Huh? I like eggs!

Ryou: O.O;;;;; Joooooy...

I slowly moved off him and held him down, unfortunately my hand was in an awkward spot and I didn't notice until I heard Bakura moaning.

Ryou: Ahhh!

I moved my hand up to his chest and went back to looking for his medicine. Damn! Where'd it go?

Bakura: What's this Wyou?

Bakura asked this in a baby voice and I was assuming he was mental right now. I looked up and there it was! His medicine!

Ryou: My key to victory!

I straddled his hips and blushed at the suggestive position we were in. It looked like we were, well, last time I used that word my Dad washed my mouth out with soap. Literally. I opened the bottle and stuffed two pills down his throat.

Ryou: VICTORY!

I looked down and noticed Bakura looked much better and very angry.

Bakura: What are you doing?

Ryou: Er, nothing!

I quickly got off him and hurried to my room. Well, I've learned some weird stuff that happens when he doesn't take his medicine. Plus the interesting flow of embarressment coming from Bakura's side of the link. I laid down in my bed and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Sad Angsty Romance

Summary: What happens when Yami Bakura doesn't take his medication?

_I quickly got off him and hurried to my room. Well, I've learned some weird stuff that happens when he doesn't take his medicine. Plus the interesting flow of embarressment coming from Bakura's side of the link. I laid down in my bed and quickly fell asleep._

Chapter 2: Love?

Quick note: Yaoi in this chapter... O.O.. and Marik is the hikari, Malik's the yami.

Ryou's POV

Okay, I'm sitting at the table for breakfast, and Bakura won't even look my way and he looks kind of uncomfortable. Maybe this has to do with last night? Oh, he's saying something.

Bakura: (mumbles) I need to use the bathroom...

And there he goes, I wonder...

Okay, it's been over TEN minutes, no one uses the bathroom that long.

Now, that it's been TWENTY minutes, he better get out here. I went to his room and decided to try and make his bed. I went over to it and saw a familiar substance (he didn't wet the bed). Instead to them to the wash and threw them in immediately. Now he's out of the bathroom.

Bakura: What are you doing?

Ryou: I just put your sheets in the wash. Dream about a _special _someone last night?

Bakura: I- er, leave me alone!

Then he went to the living room, once again looking kind of uncomfortable. Aw! I like him, he probably dreamed about Marik though. That reminds me, I have to babysit Malik on Saturday. Gotta write that down...

Bakura's POV

Damn! Ryou saw that, great, now what'll he think. Why do I care?.! I think he noticed the twenty minutes thing, he's not stupid. But, he is hot... STOP THAT! I'm going to go to Marik's.

MaRiK's HoUsE

Bakura: I don't know what to do!

Marik: Apparently you haven't tried talking to him?

Bakura: No! Everytime I talk to him 'IT' comes back!

Marik: (pats him on the back) Calm down Bakura. Why don't you try talking to him anyway, somewhere where you can hide 'THAT' area.

Bakura: But I can't talk when I'm around him! (almost crying)

Marik: Shh... Stress isn't good. Do you want people to think your PMSing or something?

Bakura: (sniffs) No...

Marik: Okay, then think of a way you could show your affection.

Bakura: I don't know, your the brains with this kind of stuff!

Marik: Okay, try telling him anyway, by sending him a letter. I'll help you write it.

Bakura: ... Okay...

Dear Ryou,

I've cared about you since we met and never want us seperate.

I love you..

Bakura

Marik: That's good, for you anyway.

Bakura: How am I going to give this to him?

Marik: Put it on his bed when he's gone.

Bakura: Okay! Bye Marik!

Marik: Nice guy when you get passed the mask of anger and sadness. Too mch stress... Like Ishizu...

Ishizu: MARIK ISHTAR!

Marik: Oh boy...

RyOu AnD bAkUrA's

Ryou's POV

I should probably, HEY! There's a broken glass behind my bed? Bakura!

Bakura: Yes Ryou?

Ryou: What did you do?.!

Bakura: What do you mean?

Ryou: What the hell? Get out!

Bakura: Huh? Okay fine!

He's gone, but he left a letter on the floor... Oh my god... Bakura!

KBF: Hehe, I'm really weird...

* * *


	3. Freezing Find Angsty?

Summary: What happens when Yami Bakura doesn't take his medication?

_He's gone, but he left a letter on the floor... Oh my god... Bakura!_

Chapter 3

Ryou's POV

I put on my coat and set to find Bakura. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings, if I did then I hope it wasn't to bad. I usually can't leave him alone in the house or with daggers he's so suicidal at times. Poor Bakura, where is he?

**The Park**

Bakura's POV

I'm under a tree at the park, damn, I forgot my coat! It's the middle of winter, crap! I'm such an idiot... Ryou would never like me. Oh why couldn't I just die and not get myself trapped in the damned ring! Dear Ra it's freezing, I'm tired. I don't want to fall asleep, but... Too bad...

**Ryou and Seto Kaiba**

Ryou's POV

Ryou: Thank you Kaiba, I need the help.

Kaiba: No problem, you're not a dimwit like the others, I don't mind Bakura either. Why don't we look in the park for Bakura?

Ryou: Good idea. Let's go!

We hurried to the park and checked. He wasn't by any benches, not the lake... Oh no! He forgot his coat! What's that white thing?

Ryou: I think I see him! There!

Kaiba: You're right!

We ran over and I grabbed Bakura's arm. Oh my god! He's freezing! We turned him around, gasping to see he was asleep and quickly Kaiba put is coat around him. Bakura groaned and shifted around as Kaiba lifted him up.

Kaiba: Let's hurry to my house.

Ryou: Let's!

Off we went!

KBF: Sorry, not much humor at all in this. Actually, none! Is Bakura okay?.!

* * *


	4. Memory Loss?

Summary: What happens when Yami Bakura doesn't take his medication?

Chapter 4

Ryou's POV

Well, we laid Bakura in one of Kaiba's guest beds and he's moving around for ten minutes. Kaiba's back in his room doing some typing stuff.

Ryou: Bakura, wake up.

Bakura: Onions...

Ryou: What?

Bakura: No anchovies...

Ryou: Okay, he really needs to wake up now.

I shook him for five minutes until he cracked his eyes opened and growled for me to get off him.

Bakura: Where am I?

Ryou: Your in Kaiba's guest room. Do you remember what happened?

Bakura: I-I remember leaving the pharaohs with you and we were arguing...

That happened two weeks ago. Oh crap...

Ryou: That was two weeks ago an-

Bakura: I've been asleep for two weeks?.!

Ryou: No, it's only been a day.

Bakura: Then what happened?

Ryou: Many things...

Bakura: Can I go back to sleep?

Ryou: Yes, I love you...

Bakura: Huh? Wha-! I-I...

Now he gets all flustered, that's so sweet!

Ryou: I love you.

Then I got the courage to kiss him on the cheek..

Bakura: Uh, I-I love you too Ryou..

Ryou: Good, now go to sleep.

Bakura: Alright...

KBF: Yeah, I know there hasn't been much humor, but it'll be back.. More, medicinal meltdowns! Review!

* * *


	5. Everlasting Love

Summary: What happens when Yami Bakura doesn't take his medication?

Chapter 5

Bakura's POV

Ow, where am I again, oh yeah, Kaiba's... Wait, why? Oh yeah, that's why I have a headache and I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave the house without a coat! Did Ryou read my letter? He said he loved me and think I said it back. Oh Ra, I said it back! What does he think? He's back... By Isis I can feel myself turning red.

Ryou: Are you okay?

Bakura: Yeah...

Ryou: Do you remember anything?

Bakura: Everything...

Ryou: That's great! Wait, you look feverish.

Bakura: I do?

Ryou: Yeah, but you don't feel hot... hm?

Bakura: Can we just go home?

Ryou: We are home...

Bakura: Oh..

I looked around, yep, we're home.

Ryou: Yeah, do you want anything to eat?

Bakura: No, come closer.

Ryou: What is it Bakura?

Bakura: Closer..

Ryou came closer and I pulled him into the bed with me, hugging him. He turned red.

Ryou: Bakura, what are you-

Bakura: Just stay with me.

Ryou: Nothing can seperate us.

Bakura: Forever I'll love you...

Ryou: And I'll love you...

The End

Well, any ideas? Should I make a sequel or something. I had meant for this to be one shot but it just grew. I guess the humor was kind of cut short. If anyone can give me ideas that'd be great. BYE! Review!

* * *


	6. Note: Just read it DAMNIT!

Ya know, one of my reviewers was right. The end is kind of corny, but, that was all I could think of. This is kind of a wasted chapter, but I wanted to let you know I don't much like the end either. Whatever, bye!

* * *


End file.
